Child's Play 2
Child's Play 2 is a 1990 American horror film, the sequel to Child's Play, written by Don Mancini and directed by John Lafia (one of the original film's writers). Prior to John Lafia directing the film, Wes Craven was rumored to be considered to direct this film. It could be rumored that this film was written specifically for or partially unaccredited by Craven to direct. Plot Set two years after the events of Child's Play, 8-year-old Andy Barclay is placed in a stereotypical family valued-style foster home after his mother is taken to undergo psychiatric evaluation. Bad publicity about Play Pals, Inc. (The company of the Good Guy doll franchise) is all over the newspapers regarding Chucky. The company has the original doll reconstructed for analysis, and a worker is electrocuted at the completion of that process. Chucky is brought back to life due to the freak accident and manages to find Andy at his foster home. Chucky disposes of the foster home's Tommy doll (that completely resembles him) and poses as it. Unknown to Andy, Chucky sneaks into his bedroom and ties Andy up in order to begin transferring his soul into his body as he did before. Before he could complete the chant, Andy's older foster sister Kyle suddenly sneaks into his bedroom window, after hanging around someplace late. Confused by Andy's situation, Kyle tries to help untie him, but not without their foster parents Phil and Joanne suddenly coming in to find out what the commotion was about. They accuse Kyle of tying Andy up and ignore his pleas that the doll is alive. Next morning, while Andy attends his first day at a new school, Chucky secretly hitches a ride underneath a school bus. During recess, Chucky sneaks into the empty classroom and manages to find Andy's test paper on the teacher's desk to write profanity on it so this can blame Andy for the writing. With class dismissed, the teacher Miss Kettlewell uncovers Andy's paper with an obscenity written all over it in crayon that Chucky wrote on, and thinks that Andy was responsible for the writing. As all the students begin to leave, she angrily gives Andy detention for the writing and is forced to stay behind and sit with his head down for a while until his foster parents are to come to pick him up from school. Andy tries to convince her that Chucky was behind this, but she does not believe him and (on accident) locks him inside the classroom and Chucky inside the classroom closet, thinking that Andy is even going to play with the toy as he stairs at it. She then leaves to call his foster parents on Andy for the incident. Andy tries to warn anyone on the other side of the locked door, but to no avail. Not having many options left, Andy escapes through the classroom window in order to escape from Chucky for survival. Miss. Kettlewell then comes back inside and notices the classroom empty. She then hears a sound coming from the closet and assumes that Andy is the troublemaker hiding (which is impossible because she lock the closet in the first place). She unlocks the door and uncovers nothing. As she walks inside to take a better look, Chucky reveals himself and stabs her in the chest with an air pump. He then proceeds in beating her to death with a yard stick. Back at the foster home, Andy takes precautions in case Chucky ever shows up again. He tries to warn Kyle, but dismisses it. In the middle of the night, Andy hears something coming from downstairs. He arms himself with an electric carving knife and proceeds into the basement. From there, Chucky wrestles with Andy for a moment, until Phil suddenly comes in and notices Andy holding the knife. Andy tries to warn him before he could walk down the steps, but Chucky trips him and leaves him dangling on the edge of the stairs, eventually dropping him to his death. Upset over the loss of her husband, Joanne forcefully packs Andy's belongings, blames him for the murder, and has him sent back to foster care. Kyle tries to reason with her, but decides to take a smoking break outside and throws Chucky into the garbage can. She then proceeds to use the tree swing, but not without uncovering the original Tommy doll buried underneath the dirt. Kyle becomes a firm believer after she notices the garbage can where she tossed Chucky is empty. Curious, Kyle walks back into the house, heads upstairs, and sees Joanne's dead body tied to a chair and shown to have been strangled. Chucky reveals himself and threatens to kill Kyle, unless she cooperates. He tells her to drive to the Foster Care Center, so that he can finally reach Andy, before it becomes too late for him to transfer his soul into him. Kyle outwits Chucky by slamming onto the car's brakes, ejecting him head-on right through the windshield. Chucky begins the rest of his journey to the foster care facility by foot. He pulls the fire alarm in the building to create a diversion. Among the commotion, the head of Foster Care, Grace Poole (with Andy in hand), accuses Kyle of pulling the fire alarm. She grabs Chucky (sitting below the alarm), but is fatally stabbed to death after springing to life in her arms. Chucky grabs Andy and forces him to go where he can begin the transfer. Kyle tries to track Chucky and Andy down by car, but it proves difficult for her. Finally, she notices Andy walking with Chucky in hand toward the city's Play Pals Inc. factory. From there, he knocks Andy out and begins to say the chant. Kyle rushes as fast as she can to find them, but the chant is completed before she can find them. Though it would appear that Chucky had succeeded, he notices his nose bleeding, revealing it is indeed too late and that he is trapped permanently as a doll. Enraged, he tries to kill Andy, but Kyle manages to quickly subdue him for a brief moment. While Andy and Kyle navigate through the huge labyrinth of boxes and machinery in the factory, Chucky does whatever he can to kill them. A lone technician on the job notices a malfunction on one of the machines (due to the struggle with Chucky), so he comes down to fix it. Once the machine is fixed, Chucky lunges at the technician, causing him to fall on the conveyor belt and being impaled at the eyes. After a few unsuccessful attempts at killing Chucky, they manage to succeed by forcing an air hose into his mouth, causing his head to blow up like a balloon and then suddenly explodes, thus killing him. Andy and Kyle exit the factory triumphantly hand in hand with Andy asking, "Where is home?" Kyle humorously responds by saying, "Andy, I have no idea." Victims *Play Pals Employee #1 - Electrocuted by Chucky's resurrection. *Mattson - Suffocated with plastic bag. *Miss Kettlewell - Stabbed with ball point pump and beaten to death with yard stick. *Phil Simpson - Tripped with hook and falls to death breaking his neck. *Joanne Simpson - Slit throat and strangled to death with sewing machine. Off screen. *Grace Poole - Stabbed three times and falls on paper copier. *Play Pals Employee #2 - Sliced in face and gets eyes replaced by machine. *Chucky- Legs burned off by hot plastic covering for dolls, hand torn off and replaced with a knife, tube full of air inserted and jammed in his mouth and his head is blown to pieces. Survivors *Andy Barclay - After destroying Chucky, his reputation follows him through numerous foster homes until he is sixteen. *Kyle - After destroying Chucky, she leaves for an unknown future. Category:Films